


Attraction

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Jim has just a slight crush on Spock and doesn't know how to handle himself.





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't going to be long, just something short and sweet I wrote in a notebook that I decided I wanted to publish.

How couldn’t he see it? The way Jim avoided eye contact, the way Jim seemed to find any excuse to leave the area when Spock arrived. How couldn’t Spock see it?

It was driving him insane. Seeing Nurse Chapel flirt with him, seeing his own flirts go unnoticed. The way his chest puffed out, or his breath growing shallow when Spock walked into the room. The way he felt when and Spock make eye contact. 

All of these emotions swirled and twirled inside of him, asking to be let out. 

 

Jim held onto the remotes in the turbolifts as it came to a stop. It only stopped when another passenger needed to board. It came to a stop and none other than Spock walked on. 

“Captain,”  Spock greeted. Jim took a tense breath. 

They waited in silence before Spock decided to make an observation, “Captain, it seems that recently you have been… tense-” Spock stopped when he made eye contact with Jim. His eyes saying it all. Jim’s hand found his way to the back of Spock’s neck in a flash. He pulled him in kissed him. 

If Spock was human he would’ve been shocked, but he was Vulcan. But then he felt desire rise in his chest, deciding to give into the urge to kiss Jim back. This kiss was the first of many to come. 


End file.
